vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ransylva
Svampire hunter d v01 c02 narciss.vampire hunter d v01 c02 - 064.jpg|Ransylva in the manga adaptation. Ransylvamovie3.png|Ransylva in the movie adaptation. |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Ransylva is a rural farming community near the tenth sector of the Frontier. Ransylva has most likely gotten its name from Transylvania. Description On the way to the village, it is comprised the far reaches of the plain with strong wind on barren sky. The narrow road that cut through a sea of grass, high enough to hide all below the person’s ankles. The road rose a bit some sixty feet ahead. Once they’d surmounted the rise they would be able to survey the rows of houses and greenbelts of farmland that comprised the village. In the village center is a fountain, somewhere in the vicinity is the Black Lagoon and Pandora's Hotel. Residents Mayor.jpg|Mayor Rohman Greco by Saiko Takaki.jpg|Greco Ferringo.jpg|Dr. Ferringo Sheriff.jpg|Sheriff Dalton Doris Lang drawn by Saiko Takaki.jpg|Doris Lang Dan drawn by manga artist, Saiko Takaki.jpg|Dan Lang Lucy.jpg|Lucy lucygrandfather.jpg|Lucy's grandfather gggggvf.jpg|Traveling Weapons Dealer 006.jpg|Unnamed nurse fffff.jpg|Unnamed Deputys 005.jpg Governing Body *Ronhman (mayor of the town) *Luke Dalton (the local sheriff) *Dr. Sam Ferringo (the town's doctor) Citizens *Greco (mayor's son) *Luke Dalton (the local sheriff) *Mr. Lang (werewolf hunter, father of Doris and Dan) *Doris Lang (farmer, Dan's older sister) *Dan Lang (farmer, Doris's younger brother) *Lucy (victim of Count Magnus Lee) *Morris (farmer, Lucy's grandfather) *Lucy's late parents (mentioned) *Traveling Weapons Dealer *O'Reilly (Greco's right-hand man) *Old Man Whatley (proprietor of a local store) *Fu Lanchu (miller) *Kim Lanchu (Fu's wife, victim of Count Lee) *Machen (huntsman) *Machen's spouse (victim of Count Lee) *Harker Lane (mentioned) *Unnamed nurse *Unnamed Deputys Locations The Devil's Quarry This spot was less than a mile and a quarter from Count Lee's castle. It is the mysterious scenery stretching out in the morning light. The air was dank. In this part of the endless expanse of prairie, there were countless statues standing like stone forests, or laying on the ground and looking to the heavens. No two had the same face or form, and there wasn't a single statue that didn't have the aspect of any bizarre monstrosity. A sculpture of a bald headed man with incredibly large eyes, a bust of a creature with dozens of arms baring its fangs, a full-length statue with thousands of beastly brides each individually carved—all these pieces of incomparably detailed craftsmanship were covered with moss, as were the remnants of stone walls and columns that called to mind the ruins of some ancient citadel. Together, they seemed to form a completely alien dimension. People said this was the place where the Nobility had once held their ceremonies, or a quarry used in the construction of the castle, but the latter theory was easily dismissed. After all, there wasn't any stone in this whole region to be quarried. At any rate, this was a forbidden area, and no one from the village ever entered. Lang Farm Mayor Rohman's ranch The Hospital Whatley's store Black Lagoon Pandora's Hotel Cages 013.jpg 006 (1)l.jpg 062.jpg 015.jpg Ransylvamovie6.png Ransylvamovie5.png Ransylvamovie4.png Ransylvamovie2.png Ransylvamovie1.png Ransylvamovie.png |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Category:Locations